


The Makings of a Perfect Date

by AlexSuperPotterWhoLock



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSuperPotterWhoLock/pseuds/AlexSuperPotterWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake Belladonna is set up on a blind date by her friend, things head south until a pretty blond waitress helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhyfeddol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyfeddol/gifts).



Blake Belladonna sat calmly at her table. She had been set up on a blind date by her friend Weiss and according to her he was supposedly a "perfect match" for her, which she highly doubted, but agreed nonetheless. This was supposed to be a casual encounter so they decided to meet at the bar/restaurant in Vacuo for some food and a couple of drinks.

Twenty minutes into the night, her date still hadn't shown up. Her waitress, Yang, came to check on her every couple of minutes to refill her water and to talk to her. After another visit from the blonde attendant, the Faunus decided she'd waited long enough for her mystery man to show up. Bidding Yang goodbye and giving her a generous tip, she gathered her things and began to take her leave. Just as she was about to leave the bar, a man fitting Weiss' description waltzed into the room. His dark eyes scanned the room; when they landed on Blake, he looked her up and down just before smirking and sauntering over to her.

"Hey. Name's Cardin. Cardin Winchester. You must be Blake Belladonna. You don't leave much to the imagination, do you?" he gestured to her outfit. She had chosen to wear black tights, a white blouse and black boots for the night; her ebony hair hung loosely on her shoulders with her usual bow in her hair. She didn't think that her clothing choice had been a bad one, but was second guessing her decision.

"It's nice to meet you, Cardin. Could you tell me why you are over half an hour late for our meeting?" Blake asked icily.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was out with another girl named Emerald. She wasn't nearly as rude as you are, but I'll overlook that since you were such a good girl and waited for me. Now, how about I order us some drinks then we get out of here?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Blake, rendered speechless, nodded quietly and followed him to where she had been perched before his arrival. As he sat down, he pocketed the tip that Blake had left for Yang and waved her over.

"Hey, Blake! You're back. Glad to see your date finally showed up... Anyway, what can I get you two?" Yang asked.

"I'll have a rum and coke along with the biggest burger you've got. What do you want, babe?" Cardin inquired before sneezing.

"I'll have the same, thanks."

"Nice try. Only men can handle that much alcohol and meat." he looked at Yang, eyeing her curves. " My date will have a margarita and a salad... Don't want her getting fat, now do we?" he winks at Yang, oblivious to Blake's glare.

"Of course, sir. I'll bring the drinks right over." Yang glanced one last time before leaving to make their drinks.

Now, to amaze you with some stories about yours truly... Last week, I took down a Nevermore all on my own along with two Ursas before breakfast. Not only did I save Signal Academy without getting a scratch, I also took care od some of those pesky Faunus. Rightfully so, too. We don't need their kind here, especially those that are a part of the White Fang. Those scum-"

"Here you go, folks. Hope you enjoy!" Yang said cheerfully placing our drinks in front of us.

"Thanks, beautiful." Yang smiled tightly at Cardin's compliment before disappearing to the kitchen. "So, Belladonna, that a pornstar's name. Are you as good as she is?" he joked. "But seriously. Who is Blake Belladonna? What makes her tick?"

"Well, I do very much enjoy reading and going to rallies to support different causes-"

"A woman! Reading? That's ridiculous, you might start having ideas of your own and want to make changes..." Cardin exclaimed in disgust, causing people around the room to stare curiously. He sneezed again. "I know enough about you for the night, so how about we go back to hear of my heroics?".

For an agonizing three hours, six rum and cokes, and a monster burger, Blake had to endure this man, yet it was blatantly obvious that he was not meant for her. Yang had come and gone many times, her eyes glued to Blake to make sure she was okay throughout the horrendous 'date', if you could even call it that. Blake learned that Cardin was the youngest of 4 brothers, had an absent father, and deceased mother. He was against any equal rights for anyone that wasn't a straight, white male and he was allergic to cats. By his seventh drink that night, he had become very cozy with Blake and had sat closer to her with his arm slung around her shoulders; his voice thick with the scent of alcohol breathing into her face.

"What do you say we pay and go, babe? It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure you want to go home..." Cardin suggested with a droopy smile as he leaned on his date. Waving Yang over, his hands began to wander over Blake's waist to rest on her left ass cheek, causing her to tense at the unwanted contact.

"All down here?" she asked with a hint of hope in her tone.

"Oh yeah, baby. How about you be a doll and get us the cheque?" Cardin insisted, groping the Faunus. As Yang moved towards the counter, Cardin turned towards the woman in his company, "Could you cover this time, babe? I forgot my wallet at home. It'd be really helpful." Blake rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Alright so that'll be 80 lien. Will that be paid on card?" Yang asked, Blake nodded and was handed the machine. Cardin stood behind her, his hand still perched on her body and breathing down her neck.

"Could you take your hand off my ass and get out of my bubble please?" Blake demanded as she got out her wallet. Cardin gave her a dirty look in reply but backed off until she was finished paying. "Thank you for your amazing service tonight, Yang. Here's your tip, sorry it's not a large one, I wasn't expecting to pay for so much booze tonight..." Yang smiled tightly at the black haired girl, nodding her head.

"I hope you have a nice night." Yang said as she walked away from the couple.

"We plan to." Cardin called after her, staring lustfully. Tearing his eyes away from her, he placed his hand on her lower back to escort her outside. "I'll drop you off at your place.." he gestured over to his vehicle. As she walked towards the car, Cardin grabbed her hand and spun her around. Pressing himself onto her, she tried to push him off, but failed miserably; his drunken self was much heavier that she had anticipated. "Come on, baby. I know you couldn't keep your eyes off of me all night long. I know you want this, no need to fight this..." he leaned in for a kiss and received her cheek instead; she had turned her head at the last second.

"Leave me alone. I don't want this. You're drunk and disgusting. Get off of me!" Blake snapped, shoving him off. She began walking back into the bar when she felt him grab onto her wrist swinging her back around, tearing her shirt in the process.

"You're fiesty...I like that." A rustling sound could be heard from the side of the bar; the movement of trash bins. Footsteps could be heard.

"Go fuck yourself." she sneered, pulling away once more. "If you touch me one more time, I'll break your nose." she continued to leave him when suddenly she was jerked back by her hair, emiting a yelp of pain form the girl.

"Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it, no matter how hot they are. You're gonna pay, you little bitch." Before Blake could react, Cardin's hand connected with her cheek with a loud smack. Tears sprung to the girl's eyes but she wasn't going down without a fight. Reaching into her boot she pulled out Gambel Shroud, her weapon, and quickly hit him with the flat end on the blade to get him to back off. Just as she went to swing her weapon into him, she closed her eyes; he blocked her attack, drew back his fist and swung. Blake heard his fist connect, but she didn't see or feel him connect with her face. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Cardin on the ground with Yang standing between them. She backed away as Yang punched Cardin once in the face, her bow lay in a heap next to him.

"How DARE you lay a hand on her! How DARE you raise your fist to her! You are scum! Don't ever go near her again, or I will end you!" Yang yelled menacingly at Blake's attacker, her eyes burning red and hair ablaze. Walking towards Blake, her hair slowly went out and her eyes reverted to their normal violet shade, concern etched into her stunning features. "Are you okay, Blake? Did he really hurt you?"

"I'm okay, shook up but I'll be okay. Thank you for helping me, again..." she shifted from one foot to another, insecurities thoroughly exposed. "Might I use a phone inside? I need to call my room mate Weiss and tell her why I won't be home when I said I would be... Is that alright?" she asked shyly, tugging at her torn top, trying to cover herself more; her cat ears folded to be hidden behind her long hair.

"Of course. Here, take my jacket." Yang removed her biker jacket and placed it around her shaking shoulders. "You don't need to hide your ears with the bow, you know... People like Cardin are numbered few and you've got more allies than enemies. You've got me, that's for sure." she said handing her the discarded bow. "You shouldn't hide yourself, ever. People need to accept you for who you are, no matter what. Come on, I'll get you that phone then I'll give you a ride home."

"Alright..." Together they walked back into the bar, the ribbon forgotten, ears exposed. Nobody in the bar paid any notice to the two of them. Yang handed her the phone once they got to the bar. "Thank you." Blake dialed Weiss' number, and she picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" her icy voice asked.

"Weiss, it's me."

"Oh, hello Blake. How is the date going with my choice? Ism't he a suitable match for someone such as yourself?" Weiss asked with a sense of pride.

"Actually, Weiss, the date went horribly and he is a terrible person. I'd like you to stop setting me up on dates. Also, I won't be home until later because I have another date I'm going on."

"You do?" Weiss and Yang gasped.

"I do. I met a beautiful blonde waitress that works at the bar and I'd like to take her out on a date because she's helped me out so much and she's really kind, funny and she seems to be really awesome!" Blake explained, purposely avoiding Yang's wide eyed stare. "I need to talk to you later tonight. She said she'd bring me home afterwards so stay up. I'll see you when we get home. Bye, Weiss."

"Goodbye, Blake."

"So... You want to go out with me, huh?" Yang teased playfully.

"I would, yes. Would you like to grab brunch tomorrow? I'd really like to talk to you some more." Blake asked, her face a deep red.

"I'd love to, Blake. I'll grab my keys and we'll get going." Yang disappeared to the back room for a moment. Once she returned, they set out to the back of the bar where Yang had parked her vehicle. Nothing could be seen inmthe car park except for a tarp covered object.

"So where's your car?" Blake inquired.

"It's right here." Yang gestured to the tarp with a large smile. "This is Bumblebee, my pride and joy. It's a good thing I bring an extra helmet with me wherever I go. Hop on, kitty cat, we're going for a ride." Yang sang as she handed Blake a bright yellow helmet.

"Yang, I'm very nervous about motorbikes, please don't drive too fast." The faunus begged.

"Don't worry, I'll take it slow for you."

"Thank you, Yang, I really appreciate-". Before she could finish her sentence, however, Yang started the bike and peeled out of the car park; the tires screeching, leaving black skid marks behind them.


	2. The Explanation

After a short, but terrifying ride, Blake and Yang had arrived at Weiss' flat. Yang easily swung her leg off her ride with Blake still clinging to it tightly.

"Blake? We're here now. You can chill out..." Yang joked with a hint of concern. Blake slowly dismounted the bike and took off the helmet, leaving her hair a tangled mess.

"I thought you said you'd go slow...?" Blake asked slowly, still unsure of how to feel about their adventure.

"For me, that was slow. Next time we'll grab a bus or something if it freaks you out so much, kay?" Yang replied nonchalantly; Blake's amber eyes widening.

"There will be a next time?" 

"Of course. You're a pretty cool cat, plus we still have our date tomorrow." Yang winked, the faunus nodded in reply. Together they walked up the stairs to Blake and Weiss' floor side by side in comfortable silence. 

After several minutes, and Yang wheezing, they had arrived on the 15th floor of their building. "This is me." said Blake, her eyes cast down, her hands wringing the bottom of Yang jacket.

"Do you want me to come in when you explain to Weiff-"

"Weiss."

"Right, Weiss. Do you want me there when you explain? I don't mind if you do." Yang offered sincerely. Giving the blonde a tight smile, Blake unlocked the door and went in.

"Hello, Blake." Weiss said from the kitchen, unseen from where the pair currently stood. "What did you need to talk to me a-" she had joined them in the entrance way and saw the state her flatmate was in. "What happened to you? You're wearing a tacky jacket, your hair is in disarray, you've got a cut across your left cheekbone... Were you at another rally? Blake Belladonna did you blow off my date for you?" Weiss' shrill voice showing no concern as if this was an everyday occurrence. Yang could see Blake was angry and uncomfortable at the accusations.

"Hey, Weiss is it? I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm a new friend of Blake's. I think you and I need to sit down and have a little chat about tonight..." Weiss stared at the newcomer in disbelief. "Blake, why don't you go read or relax for a while and I'll come get you when we're done, okay?" Blake nodded, deciding arguing was pointless. 

Once inside her room, it was easy to tell she was a bookworm. Her room wasn't very large, just enough space for her bed, desk, closet and wardrobe, but her walls were lined with shelves that were covered in books ranging in size. Books lined the floor, under her bed, her desk and even some were on her bed. Grabbing her favorite read, Blake curled up in the corner of her closet and got cozy. This was a romance novel about a Hunter saving a Huntress from a Grimm massacre, which would later result in them fornicating often, and in detail. She could easily disappear into the story, which is one of the many reasons why she loved it. 

After what seemed like no time at all, Blake heard a light knocking on her door. "Blake? We're done talking now. You can come out." She marked her page with a thin bee bookmark as she rose to rejoin her friends. Once she entered the living area, Weiss quickly made her way over to her while Yang leaned on their kitchen counter. 

"Blake, I am so sorry about Cardin. I thought he was the perfect match for you, I didn't know he was such a horrible person!" Weiss rushed up to her friend immediately as she left her room. 

"It's fine, Weiss, but how was he the perfect match for me?" Blake inquired, eyebrow raised as Weiss went back to sit in the living area.

"Well I know how much you loved Adam... Cardin kinda resembled and reminded me of him. I also met him in a bookstore and he was buying a book about the war between the humans and Faunus so I thought he had an interest in the politics like you do." Weiss explained thoughtfully.

"Look, Weiss. I appreciate that you want me to be in a happy relationship, but I'd prefer to find people myself since only I can find the perfect person, okay? I'd like to search on my own from now on." Blake explained.

"Of course, Blake. As you wish. What did you need to talk to me about?" Weiss inquired.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been weighing on my mind for a long time. When I was a member of the White Fang before Adam took over, everything was peaceful. It didn't matter who loved who, so nobody felt the need to hide themselves from anyone. Nobody wore ribbons to hide their ears, nobody hid their tails inside of thick track pants, nobody cared as long as you didn't start any fights with others... Then everything changed. My partner, and fiancé at the time, Adam, became the leader of the White Fang. What was once peaceful protest quickly turned into bloodshed. The Faunus were discriminated more than ever, not only for the obvious reason of being part animal, but because everyone thought we were murderers and thieves..." Blake rambled on.

"I know, you've told me your story before. What's the main point of the retelling?" Weiss asked, clearly interested.

"When I left the White Fang, I hid everything that was different about myself; my cat ears, and... my sexuality. I've hid the fact that I am both attracted to males and females because I thought that someone would hate me for liking both genders, so I hid the two biggest errors about me with a bow and a boy. I thought you should know because someone that I think will become very important to me told me that I shouldn't ever hide myself and that people should accept me no matter what. So if you can't accept me, then I can find another place to stay and I'll leave you alone..." Blake spoke, barely stopping for a breath.

Weiss stared at her for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts; her face flickering between shock, anger, and then her usual icy stare. "I wouldn't kick you out because you're bisexual, especially since I accepted you as a Faunus when that's a much bigger deal to most people. Blake, I care about you, even if you murdered someone I'd still keep you around." she said as she walked over to Blake, whom had begun to silently cry. "Don't cry, Belladonna, you're too strong for that." Weiss placed her hand briefly on her friend's shoulder, before exiting to her bedroom for the night.

"Wow. I was NOT expecting that from the Ice Queen." Yang joked, emitting a chuckle out of the Faunus.

"Ice Queen..?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's seems very cold, and she didn't even hug you when you were clearly upset. I mean, even Ozpin would have comforted you."

"You know Ozpin?"

"Yeah, he taught my mom at Beacon Academy. He taught me as well, but I was a private student."

"Okay, well, Weiss is her own person. She's extremely smart and isn't really fond of human contact. I'm not too sure if it's because she was neglected as a child or if she thinks the stupidity of others will rub off, but she doesn't do hugs. I don't even think she holds hands with anyone when she's dating them. Don't judge her too harshly until you get to know her a little more, okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, no problemo. So, bisexual huh?" Yang purred playfully. "Does that mean our brunch will be a proper date, kitten?" 

"I was hoping so, yes. Where would you like to go for brunch?" Blake asked, once again fiddling with her shirt.

"Well, I thought that maybe I could cook for us in my house that I share with my sister, Ruby. Would you like to do that? I can make anything you want. I'll even pick you up AND drive to a speed you'll better appreciate" Blake pondered for a moment before replying.

"I'd love to. What time should I be ready by?"

"I'll come get you at 11:30. Snowflake can come too, if she wants to. I'd love to get to know her just a little bit more." Yang explained with a shy, grin on her face. Blake's disapproving glare changed as her lips curled into a small smile. "I'll head out now, let you rest for tomorrow. Since you'll be meeting Ruby, you'll definitely need it." Blake squinted her eyes in confusion, but nodded her head. The pair walked towards the door. "Good night, kitten, I'll see you tomorrow." Blake bid her goodnight and shut the door after watching Yang began her descent down the stairs.

"She seems... nice. Stuck up for you after only knowing you a couple of hours and had the audacity to speak to me the way she did. I believe she is a good challenge for you to get out of your comfort zone and to get out of your rut concerning Adam. I'm not sure if I agree with you going to her home alone after what happened tonight no matter how admirable her behavior was..." Weiss had emerged from her bedroom to confront the friend. "I will be accompanying you on your date so I know you are safe. I will bring Myrtenaster and I would prefer if you brought Gambol Shroud as well. This isn't up for discussion. I'll make sure you're awake and ready to go before she arrives. " Weiss said, a sense of finality in her tone, indicating that Blake should remain silent. "Blessed be, Blake, good night." With that, Weiss turned on her heel to re enter her room, her white hair swishing over her thin shoulders, leaving Blake alone in the dimly lit living room.

“What just happened?” Blake asked herself as she slowly made her way into her bedroom, her mind creating potential scenarios for tomorrow, her heart racing at the sole idea of being on a date with fiery blonde, even if her icy room mate and Yang’s sister would be there as well. For the first time in months she would have a proper sleep, without being plagued by recurring nightmares.


	3. The Meeting

Blake’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Weiss’ mellifluous voice ringing throughout the apartment as she sang to herself. As she slowly woke up, her cat ears twitched. Once she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she began her morning routine. To begin, she stretched every which way that her body would permit to help her muscles through the day. When she would be satisfied, Blake would head out to the shared bathroom to have a shower, refraining from interrupting her friend’s beautiful melody. After thoroughly cleaning herself, Blake joined Weiss in her bedroom wrapped in her towel, a distraught look etched into her usually calm features. The white haired woman was searching for a combat skirt when she entered the room.

“Good morning, Blake. I see that I didn’t need to come wake you.” Weiss spoke, turning towards the worried woman. “Blake, are you alright? Why aren’t you dressed? Yang should be here soon.” Blake looked at Weiss helplessly as her soaking hair dripped dark puddles into the blue carpet. “How about I help you get ready after I find my combat skirt?”

“I’d appreciate that very much, thank you. I believe I saw your skirt hanging in your wardrobe behind your formal gown just now.” Blake said. Weiss made her way over to find that it was exactly where Blake said it was.

“Come on, Belladonna. Let’s get you done up.” Weiss gently, but firmly, guided Blake towards her respective bedroom. “I think I’m going to braid your hair so you don’t have to wear a bow to cover your ears. Does that work for you? Also, you should definitely wear purple. It really brings the amber out in your eyes.” Weiss rambled on about what she believed Blake should wear, but the faunus had since long tuned her out, instead thinking about the activities for the day. Being placed on to her bed, Blake watched as Weiss went through her closet to find all her supplies to transform Blake into a goddess.

“Should I do anything..?” Blake asked with uncertainty. Weiss shook her head violently as she emerged from the closet, black-purple tights hung from her arm along with white shorts, black vest and white top.

“I want you to relax and let me do my magic. Do you mind if I use my glyphs to try and manipulate your hair?” Blake looked startled at the idea, but nodded her head. “Cool. Try not to move…” she summoned her semblance and began her work. 

“Weiss, can I ask you something?” Weiss stopped working.

“You just did, but I will be okay with another question.” Weiss replied with playful smile.

“How come I’ve never hear you talk about your family or see you get ready for dates? It’s not as if you aren’t a social person, so what’s up?” Blake wondered aloud. Weiss remained silent as she worked on the finishing touches of Blake’s do and grabbed the outfit she had chosen for her. The white haired girl left the room to give Blake more privacy, her heart racing. She knew that Blake deserved an answer, but didn't know how to go about telling her everything she wanted to know. The doorbell rang throughout the flat, announcing Yang's arrival. Weiss walked over and opened the door to reveal Yang holding a bouquet of 11 yellow roses, the tips of the petals stained red, a large smile on her face and her hair in a mess of curls.

"Hey, Weiss. Is Blake ready yet? Also I brought the attachment to Bumblebee so you can ride alongside us-" Yang paused at the expression on the greeter's face. "You ARE coming with us right?" Weiss smiled kindly at the blonde.

"Yes, I will be joining you for brunch. It's not that I don't trust you, Ms. Xiao Long, it's because I want to get to know my best friend's potential partner. But, I must know, how did you know I'd be joining you today? Did Blake tell you?" Weiss inquired.

"No, I didn't tell her that you would be coming along. She told me last night you were invited, which I would've told you, but you had long decided that you would accompany me to ensure my safety." Blake had joined them, her tone amused as Weiss stared at her in disbelief.

"My apologies, Blake. I will learn to hold my tongue when you need to speak."

"Belladonna, a fitting name for such an incredibly beautiful woman." Yang said with a wink as she extended the bouquet of roses towards her date. Blake's face flushed at the compliment and gathered the gift in her arms and began her search for a vase.

"Eleven roses? Belladonna? Oh, honestly Ms. Xiao Long, what are you on about?" Weiss asked, intrigued.

"The roses? I simply like the number eleven. Regarding her name-" Yang began but was cut off.

" 'Belladonna' translates to 'beautiful woman' in Italian. I'm surprised you knew that, Yang." Blake looked down thoughtfully at the bundle of petals. "Thank you for the beautiful roses, how did you know they were my favorite flowers?"

"I didn't. I just new that the gorgeous faunus deserved some beautiful flora to brighten her day." Yang smiled. Blake rolled her eyes with a small smile that slowly grew wider.

"I also bet that you didn't know that Blake could tell you the significance of a rose's colour." Weiss stated proudly. Blake gave her a pointed look.

"Is that true? What do black roses mean?" Yang asked.

"Death or farewell. You'd give someone a black rose if you weren't ever going to see them again." she explained after placing her flowers into a vase.

"Awesome! Are you both ready to go?" 

"We are but I just want to grab my rapier. I never leave the apartment without it anymore. And Blake shouldn't leave without her weapon either." Yang waited patiently as they went to grab their weapons. "Alright, now we are ready." Weiss said upon returning, Blake alongside her.

"Super. Let's go!" Yang and Blake began their long descent down the 15 flights of stairs, with Weiss in tow. "This is Bumblebee," Yang said to Weiss," and this is the compartment where you'll be seated. It's name is Honeycomb. Blake will be riding with me, and you both need helmets. Weiss, you can wear my sister's." Yang straddled her bike wearing her yellow helmet, Blake a tie-dyed purple one, and Weiss sported a red one with cookies stickers all over it. Just as Yang had promised, she maintained a comfortable speed for her companions as they rode to her shared apartment with her younger sister. 

After a close call on the last turn, Bumblebee and Honeycomb pulled up next to a short apartment building that had a mere three floors. They descended from the vehicle, walked up the threshold, and into the first apartment on the main floor. A girly voice could be heard singing deeper within their home.

"Ruby! We're home!" Yang called out to her sister. A small girl with short red-black hair emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron, along with white flour smeared across her right cheek and forehead. "Were you baking more chocolate chip cookies?" Yang exclaimed. "You made a batch yesterday AND the day before that you made two!" Weiss' eyes shot open, while Blake just stared.

"Miss Rose, so lovely to see you again." Blake greeted to the young woman.

"Oh! Blake is who you were bringing? You should've said so, silly!" Ruby laughed, Blake smiled and the other two stared with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Rubes, how do you know Blake?" Yang asked.

"I'm the owner of 'Pawsitive Pages', the bookstore down the road from where you work. Ruby often comes into my store searching for something to read; we've become rather good friends." Blake explained, ignoring Yang's smirk at the store's name. "Originally, it was called 'Perfect Pages' but Ruby insisted that the pun would attract more customers, which it did. I now know where she gets her sense of humor from."

"Does that mean Ruby purr-suaded you to make a change? Did you add fur-niture too?" Yang laughed loudly at the glare she was receiving from her date. "You've cat to be kitten me right meow, those are purr-fect!" Ruby burst out laughing, Weiss chuckled lightly and Blake deeply sighed as Yang smiled widely.

"Are you done?" Blake demanded.

"Why? Are my puns too cat-astrophic for your taste?" Yang replied. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Might I inquire as to what you had in mind for brunch, Ms. Xiao Long?" Weiss spoke.

"I've got quite the menu already started that I'm hoping you will both enjoy. And please call me 'Yang'." she answered. "Why don't you relax, pull up a chair, as your hostesses proudly present..." Yang began.

"Your menu." Ruby and Yang said together in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm. Where to start?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Actually, I have something for you specifically." Yang whispered to her before heading towards the kitchen. She quickly returned with a pot of tea, sugar, and milk, along with tuna salad and crackers.

"Ah!" Blake drooled at the sight of the food. "Thank you!" she said before she dug into her plate.

Once everyone had been settled with a plate of food, and a drink. Yang glanced at everyone at the table, then rested her violet eyes on her date. "So, what so you want to know about me?"


End file.
